


what the water gave us

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [54]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Jinchuuriki!Rin, Jounin Sensei!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt: Au where KAKASHI is somehow the one to die/commit suicide(that sounds wrong cause of his dad's death but) and Rin is the one left alive. What would Obito do??? What would Rin??? Minato and Kushina??? Idk don't ask me





	what the water gave us

Rin never thought she would survive the war. 

Not ever. Not really. Not after Obito, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina. But she did, survived and grew and  _lived_ , and now - 

Now this is her price, she thinks, staring at the three faces in front of her as she tries to hide the tremble in her hands. 

Uchiha Sasuke, last loyal Uchiha and prodigy.

( _NO_ , Obito had screamed, dragged down into the earth by a twisted shape, stark and horrifying under a red moon.)

Haruno Sakura, top kunoichi with a head full of a little girl’s dreams.

(The splatter of blood, the way the light faded from Kakashi’s eyes as her sword punched through his chest.)

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki and orphan, worth everything and nothing in Konoha’s eyes.

(She feels the stirring inside her, thinks the name she never allows herself to use. Thinks of the stark-black seal on her stomach and Minato’s hands drawing it, desperate to seal the beast into  _someone_  again before another nation stole its power.)

“Morning!” she says, and smiles at them, three children in shades of innocence, entirely unprepared for the world that’s about to swallow them whole. And it’s her job to make sure that world only takes pieces of them, leaves just enough behind that they can still be useful. “I’m Nohara Rin, your jounin sensei. It’s so nice to meet you.”

 

 


End file.
